


A darkens light

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Kung Fu Panda (2008)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summery: What if when Good Po and Bad Po went into the mirror they never truly disappeared?, what if they became there own person despite Po being the Dragon Warrior?. With Good Po and Bad Po being out of the mirror, Good Po soon finds himself getting to know his counterpart alot better Good Po/Bad Po Tigress/Po.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Escape from the mirror

A/N So even though I do like Po and he's a good character, he can be quite selfish and i personally like Good Po better he can be slightly annoying but he does think of others more than normal Po does.

Summery: What if when Good Po and Bad Po went into the mirror they never truly disappeared?, what if they became there own person despite Po being the Dragon Warrior?. With Good Po and Bad Po being out of the mirror, Good Po soon finds himself getting to know his counterpart alot better Good Po/Bad Po Tigress/Po.

Good Po smiled as he felt himself engulfed in light, despite having to give up his short life so he could piece his normal self together he was happy. That was what he was made for, to help others his happiness didn't matter not as long as the friends and family he cared about were happy.

The Panda closed his eye's as the light became to bright for even his eye's, to his surprise the Panda let out a small squeak as his body hit against something hard. Ears twitching Good Po's eye's slowly opened only to see he wasn't in the mirror anymore, in fact he really wasn't sure were he was. It was another area all together, there were fields for miles around but there were no signs of life.

Except.

Good Po gasped in surprise when he noticed a lump of fur belonging to a body that looked just like his, drawing his paws up to his chest fearfully the Panda slowly inched towards the unmoving lump before using a claw to gently poke the body.

The body didn't move at all prompting the scardy Panda to become more bold, and poke the unmoving figure abit harder until he jumped in surprise as an enraged snarl erupted from said creature.

"Stop poking me!" Bad Po turned around grasping the furry Pandas shoulders in his paws, a look of slight surprise crossed the Panda features much like he had when they first met.

Good Po drawled back slightly unlike the normal Po, he was a coward he went along with others, and he wasn't brave not in the slightest. Although unlike the Dragon Warrior Good Po did what was best for everyone else, and always thought about others before he thought of himself.

"This isn't good" Good Po thought to himself, as he drew away from Bad Po "not good at all".

A/N Well there you go my chapter 1 story, I figure it this way since actually has a Good Po character choice I can put Good Po and Bad Po together and let TipPo fans have the normal Po for Tigress and and Po fan parings that way everyone wins.


	2. Po's brave choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: What if when Good Po and Bad Po went into the mirror they never truly disappeared?, what if they became there own person despite Po being the Dragon Warrior?. With Good Po and Bad Po being out of the mirror, Good Po soon finds himself getting to know his counterpart alot better Good Po/Bad Po Tigress/Po.

A/N So I hope you enjoyed my last Chapter, I know it wasn't very long the next few should be longer..I say should be not really sure just yet.

Anyway onto chapter 2 this is for all you TiPo fans, I hope you read my story for the Good Po/Bad Po parts to lol :).

Parings: Good Po/Bad Po, Tigress/Po

Po pulled at his tie nervously his feet shifting against the ground, it was funny he could be cocky, he could beat bad guy's to a pulp but when it came to finally telling Tigress his feelings well he was terrified.

It had been a month or so since him and Tigress started to hang out more, ever since Song had come and gone Tigress had been more what's the world entwined to talking to him. Finally the two of them started hanging out, not just as Kung Fu Masters, but as friends. It hadn't taken much for Po to figure out he was madly in love with the beautiful Tiger,I mean she was smart,sweet *when you got her in the right mood*, she was an awesome Kung Fu Master.

How could you not like her?.

Gazing down at the flower he had picked just for her, Po took a deep breath before walking into the Jade Palace, looking with more determination than he felt.

Walking to Tigress's room which seemed like alot longer walk before than now, Po stood at his friend's door feeling like he was sweating bullets. Rasing a shaky paw Po was just about to knock, when Tigress opened the door prompting the Panda to let out a shriek as he made a grab for the flower.

"Tigress I was just coming to see you" Po mumbled, quickly hiding the flower behind his back, though there was no doubt that she already saw it.

Tigress gazed at the Dragon Warrior her golden eye's showing their normal amount of non emotion, although this time Po noticed a hint of curiosity in those beautiful golden orbs.

"Whatcha got there Po?" Tigress's normal Warrior voice now slightly softened, when the Panda refused to answer Tigress in a blink of an eye grasped the item at hand.

Opening her paw she noticed a single red rose, the water droplets still present from the evenings before rain. Turning the item in her paw Tigress gaze at the flower for a moment, before her eye's slowly lifted to said nervous Panda in front of her.

"It's a flower" Po stuttered expression bashful, "for you I mean I picked it for you".

Tigress gazed at the flower once more, the tense in the air you could cut with a knife before an uncharacteristic smile broke out across the Tigers features.

"Thanks you Po its beautiful how'd you know this was my favorite flower?".

"Lucky guess?" the Panda shrugged sheepishly before his expression grew serious, "Tigress" Po stated slowly "we've been friends for a while now, and I needed to ask you a question". The Panda took a deep breath "I wanted to ask you if you'd go to the spring Festival with me? you know as my uhhh date?".

Tigress felt her heart beat faster as she gazed at the Panda she'd had a crush on ever since he'd come to the Jade Palace, placing a paw on Po's the Tiger smiled.

"I would love nothing more than that Dragon Warrior" with a beautiful smile she gently kissed the Panda's cheek whose mouth still hung open before descending back into her room.

Po let out a whoop of joy as his heart jolted, after all these years of having a crush on the strong Tiger he finally got a date with her.

"This is going to be the best Spring Festival ever!" Po thought to himself, unknowingly to him just how true that statement was.

A/N Well I hope that's enough cuteness for you TiPo fans, I know you guy's may not know how Good Po/Bad Po will be their own person but since there cool characters I wanted to pair them up together and then Tigress/Po could still happen.


End file.
